Secreto
by eclipse total
Summary: One-shot "Lo nuestro no era más que un secreto, un cruel secreto que no podía ver la luz fuera de las cuatro paredes de esta habitación." ADV: Kagamine Twincest - Dedicatoria a Kisaki-chan -


**Vocaloid no me pertenece, solo útilizo a los Kagamine para escribir historias de fans para fans**

**.: Secreto :.**

El trabajo es agotador.

Sobre todo cuando te pasas el día rodeada de estúpidos que solo saben molestarte e insultarte al punto de hacerte perder la cabeza.

¿Cuántas veces debo decirles lo mismo? ¡No necesito de nadie!

-Kagamine – Me llama Gumo, mi _"vecino de escritorio"_.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunté indiferente.

- ¿Quieres ir a cenar algo? – Me invita. Yo lo observo con ternura, no es la primera vez que me invitan… Tampoco será la primera vez que lo rechazo.

- Lo siento Gumo, ya hemos hablado de eso – Contesté yo – Mi hermano se preocupará si no llego a casa.

-Siempre puedes disculparte con él cuando llegues – Ofreció - ¡Vamos, nunca aceptas una invitación de nosotros!

- En verdad lo siento…

- Ya déjala, Gumo, sabes perfectamente que ella vive a expensas de su hermano.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Mikuo! – Grité enfurecida, no hay nada que deteste más que el simple hecho de que todos en la oficina piensen que me aprovecho de mi hermano y su dinero.

Al principio salía de la oficina y me dirigía a casa a llorar, preferentemente en silencio, ¡No quería preocupar a Len! Ahora… Lo he superado y no me importa lo que hablen de mí, ya no. Sé que mi hermano ha vivido lo mismo que yo por parte de sus propios compañeros de trabajo.

Pero, simplemente, lo que piense la gente no es algo que no podamos superar estando juntos.

La paz y la tranquilidad no se hacen esperar cuando llego a casa, nuestra casa. Esa casa que mi hermano y yo hemos levantando, con esfuerzo de ambos. Como la pareja que no se nos permite ser.

-Rin ¿Estás bien? – Me pregunta Len, yo me encuentro en el piso, con la espalda recargada en la puerta.

-Sí, no te preocupes– Contesté incorporándome, acto seguido Len se acerca y me besa, acorralándome.

- No sabes mentir – Me susurra a centímetros de mis labios. Es cierto, nunca he logrado convencerlo de alguna mentira.

- Es lo de siempre – Admito en poco segundos, sin embargo le sonrío con tranquilidad – Pero… Ya sabes que no me importa lo que ellos digan.

- Pero a mí sí – Extrañamente Len se separa y me da la espalda ¿Fue mi imaginación o acaba de decir que le importa lo que _esos_ piensen? – Tú lo dijiste. Esto no va a funcionar – Me recuerda.

Yo camino hacia él y lo abrazo por detrás – Lo dije, pero aunque suene patético quiero que funcione, por nuestro bien, por nuestra cordura, por el nombre Kagamine.

¿Donde están nuestros principios?, lo que nuestros padres nos han enseñado se va a la basura junto al tabú que Len, con un nuevo beso, vuelve a romper. Él se encuentra besándome, sosteniendo mi cintura con sus manos. Yo me he dejado llevar, una vez más, y rodeó su cuello con mis brazos.

Sentimientos que queman, dulcifican y agrian a la vez, eso es lo que recorre mi cuerpo. Somos presa de un amor que no debería ser, presas de un sentimiento incorrecto y un rencor hacia la sociedad que no nos permite ejercerlo con libertad.

Hermanos, eso somos y eso deberíamos ser. Sin embargo, es inevitable. Mi corazón late con fuerza al sentir sus dedos paseando sobre mi piel. ¡Le quiero! Sin él mi vida no tendría sentido. Si repentinamente desapareciera sería un hecho obvio que yo moriría.

Amor fraternal, cariño, lealtad. Todo eso desaparece para dar paso al deseo sexual. Me siento como una enferma pero no me importa.

Una vez que el acto sexual termina yo me abrazo a Len, el único que no me dejara sola, yo lo sé, confío en él.

-Lo siento – Escucho su dulce voz – Lo volvimos a hacer… - Lo beso dulcemente, silenciando toda posible palabra que fuera a salir de sus labios.

-Len, quiero que sepas algo. Te amo, y por ello no me arrepiento de nada – Le digo honestamente, tal vez sea un hecho: Soy una enferma.

Cuando entramos a la adolescencia nos dimos cuenta de la atracción entre ambos, sin embargo, al llegar a la madures real también nos dimos cuenta de que era algo indebido. Aún así, aunque lo sabíamos, decidimos seguir con este disfraz: Un par de gemelos que se quieren demasiado.

Patético, simplemente patético. Nunca esperamos que alguien realmente lo creyera.

Pero tampoco es algo que podamos divulgar. Estos sentimientos mueren cada mañana, o aparentan hacerlo, provocándonos un indeseable dolor, dejando lo sucedido cada noche en un ruin secreto.

Un amargo secreto que jamás saldrá de esta habitación, un secreto solo tuyo, un secreto solo mío. Un secreto que ambos compartimos y nunca lograra ver la luz fuera de las cuatro paredes de esta habitación.

* * *

_**Notas de Eclipse:** _Etto... ¿Ta da? xD No sé, no me convenció mucho, no fue lo que en principio imaginé xD Pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar u.u ya que últimamente tengo problemillas para transpasar mis pensamientos en palabras ¿Crisis de ficker? n,n' Supongo que podremos llamarle así xD

Como seguramente leyeron en el resumen, este one-shot es dedicado a una amiga del fandom: **Kisaki-chan**. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Obvio no podía quedar este día sin dedicatoria xD Espero que te gustara :3

Bueno... Lo de siempre. ¿Reviews? Desde criticas constructivas hasta tomatazos o pastelazos xD Prefiero lo segundo, me gustan las cosas dulces xD No acepto bombas atómicas porque la contaminación ambiental ya es demasiado grande sin necesitar de estas u.u'

Saludos~ Y Gracias por leer esta cosa rara xD


End file.
